


The Things We Create

by WinglessCrows



Series: Through the Eyes of a Cook [39]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCrows/pseuds/WinglessCrows
Summary: Sanji's oven breaks down and Franky repairs it, while seeing a new side of Sanji.Alternative title: Brother Franky saves the day





	The Things We Create

Accidents didn't happen in Sanji's kitchen. They just didn't. At least not if Sanji was in charge of it. But this just meant that when the oven suddenly sparked and made a worrying sound, Sanji let out a surprised scream. A manly scream. He did not at all sound like a little girl who had just seen a mouse run across the wooden floor. Of course Sanji prioritized the food, and had to save what he had just put in the oven, but when he went to open the lid, the oven just sparked again, and Sanji jumped back a bit. Sanji wanted to cry. His oven was angry with him, and he didn't know how to save the food. He went to Franky for help.

It didn't take long to find Franky, because luckily he was just sat on deck with Usopp and Chopper doing something with something. Unfortunately whenever the nerds and Chopper gathered on deck rather than their workstation it meant that there was a danger of something exploding. But that wasn't important, because Sanji feared that his oven would explode first.

"Franky..." Sanji said and tugged at his shirt to get his attention. He was such a child.

"Hm?" Franky turned his attention to the chef and his expression changed when he saw Sanji's face. He could possibly detect his downed mood.

"My oven is angry with me..." Sanji pleaded as if anyone understood what he was talking about.

Now, this possibly needed an explanation, because his oven was an inanimate object and Sanji was a grown ass man. Why would he say stuff like this? Well, it was all Zeff's fault really. Back when Sanji was still a chef in training and the Baratie had first opened, it had only been the head chef and his little eggplant who were working there. And while Sanji was eager to learn about cooking, and he served the food with grace and talked to the customers in a nice manner, he absolutely hated cleaning. And so Zeff had started filling his head with weird stuff. It is no secret that kitchen stuff would often need maintenance. Therefore Zeff told Sanji that if he didn't take care of his tools, they'd get angry with him and they wouldn't let him use them. From that day Sanji had always been extra thorough with his cleaning. And of course the one time he'd consistently forgotten to sharpen his knives and he messed up the cut on a fish, he  _had_ cried for a solid hour. Either way, this was all Zeff's fault, because now Sanji was afraid that his oven was permanently mad at him and he couldn't use it anymore.

Apparently Franky decided not to ask Sanji exactly what he meant, and just followed him into the kitchen, where the oven was still sparking and hissing. Franky, being a whole lot tougher than Sanji at the moment, took out the pie Sanji had originally placed inside the oven, and started dissembling the thing. The pie was still fine, but Sanji  _did_ need the oven to finish baking it, so that was a problem.

"It was just a loose connection," Franky said after a while. It sounded like he wanted to reassure Sanji that it wasn't actually his fault, but he didn't really succeed.

"Maybe she didn't want me to use her anymore," Sanji said gloomily and Franky looked at him worriedly. But then he sighed like he understood where he was coming from.

"I'll come and do some regular maintenance, but the whole purpose of the oven is to be used. It'd be wasted potential if you never used it, right?"

Sanji looked hopelessly at Franky, then at the oven and then back to Franky: "But she got angry with me..."

"But she's not angry anymore," Franky tried, and turned on the oven to show that it had stopped sparking and making weird noises.

Sanji's face lit up slightly and smiled a little to Franky. He was still holding the pie in his hands and slowly made his way to the oven. He placed the pie inside and set a timer. He was tempted to stare at the pie until it was done baking, but that would delay lunch.

"My teacher always told me," Franky started and Sanji took his eyes off of the oven, "That the things we make are always the happiest when used for good. I might have made this kitchen, but I think the most good that can come from it is having the best chef on the seven seas use it. Don't you think so?"

This time Sanji's face fully lit up and he smiled. Franky gave him a strong pat on the back which almost had Sanji falling over.

"I'm looking forward to lunch, Chef Sanji," And with that he left the kitchen.


End file.
